Golems
Golems are crafted humanoid creations from Thaumcraft 3 that can do various jobs. Currently you must discover Golemancy in your Research Table before you can craft Wood Golems, and every other golem type must have their respective theory researched. They are Thaumcraft's method of automating certain tedious tasks and whilst they can make their way through gates and wooden doors other entry means such as iron and warded doors will prevent their egress giving a frustrated thaumaturge a means by which to prevent golem intrusion into restricted areas. Right clicking any golem with a Wand containing Vis will turn them back into an item. The base of any golem is the Golem Animation Core : Wood Golems Wooden Golems are placed by right clicking with them on a chest. Once placed, they can pick up items from the ground and deposit them into the chest.They are made with 5 greatwood and one animation core arranged like the stone golem. They take Items in a 9 Block Area around the Chest. Stone Golems Stone Golems are placed by right-clicking them on a chest. They will begin taking items out of their chest and putting items into other chests, furnaces, or other storage devices that are marked. Right clicking a Stone Golem will open its interface, where you can also give them a filter item and change which color marker they move items to. Clay Golem Clay Golems are placed by right clicking them on a chest. Clay Golems will keep an inventory filled with a certain number of a certain item by taking them from marked chests. The item and number of items can be filtered in the right-click interface.As He Is Taking Damage His Clay Minions Will Be Protecting Him. Straw Golems Straw Golems are placed by right clicking on a chest or on the ground. Once placed they will search for, and harvest, fully grown crops. They can handle: Potatoes , Carrots , Wheat , Nether Warts , Melons (block), Pumpkins (block), cacti, and sugar canes. The crops will not be replanted unless the Golem has an intelligence core. Items will also be dropped onto the ground and not picked up, even if you place one by a chest. As of the Thaumcraft3 update, mod crops such as Flax, Henequen, cotton, berries (blue berry, raspberry, black berry) and ore berries will now be harvested by Straw Golems. Currently there is no support for Xycraft corn. You can pair it with a wooden golem that does the item gathering for fully automated farms. Tallow Golems Tallow Golems are placed by right clicking on a crucible. When given a bucket, they will ferry water from a marked water source to the crucible to keep it full. They can also be used to take essentia from an Arcane Alembic to Warded Jars. The Arcane Alembic must contain at least 8 essentia before the golem can take from it. They must be crafted on an infusion altar, which takes 30 vis from wand in the altar's socket so even the lowly wand of the apprentice can handle it. A good choice for your first golem as refilling your crucible will accompany you eternally in Thaumcraft. Iron Golem Guardians Iron Golem Guardians can be placed anywhere. When placed they will guard an area around their original location from hostile mobs, though not creepers. When crafted with the intelligence core the golems can be told to target specific mobs, this includes creepers. However when an iron golem attacks a creeper it will attempt to avoid the blast. Iron Golems also repair their damage twice as fast as the other golems. Iron Golem Guardians may also be given upgrades as shown below in the Golem upgrades section. *Please note that these golems are considered Tier 3 and require a great deal more research than the other golems Golem Upgrades Upgraded cores can be researched and then crafted INSTEAD of the normal core in the crafting recipe of the golem, there is no way to upgrade an existing golem. Each core is made by crafting the basic core with a shard. Intelligence Core (fire shard) Wood, Stone, and Clay golems can be given more items to filter what items they will take. Straw Golems will replant what they broke and plant any extras on unfilled adjacent soil. Non-seed items like wheat will be left on the ground. Iron Golems can be told to attack certain targets which include: Passive mobs, Hostile Mobs, Other Players and Creepers. Strength Core (earth shard) Wood, Stone, and Clay golems can carry a 32 stack of items instead of 16. Straw cannot receive this upgrade. Speed Core (air shard) Golems have increased speed. Perception Core (water shard) Golems have an increased effective range. Unmodified Golems can work on the yellow blocks and inside (10 block radius centered around the golem) Golems with the Perception Core can work on the red blocks and inside (16 block radius centered around the golem) Wood golems can pick up items halfway in their outer block. This is a bug that has been fixed in the latest update for the Mindcrack pack. Accessories Golems can also be given accessories to aid in their operation, these are less influential than cores but still helpful. These are all gained from research fragments. Accessory: Bowtie A must for any golem on the go, this bowtie will fill it with additional energy, increasing its pace. Accessory: Fez This strange headgear seems to fill any golem wearing it with unusual vitality, allowing it to repair damage at a much faster pace. Accessory: Top Hat This tiny hat is the perfect accessory for any golem. Not only is it stylish and dashing, but any golem wearing it will have increased health and vitality. Accessory: Spectacles Golems are notoriously short sighted, and these glasses alleviate that weakness to some degree. This will increase the perception radius of the golem by 2 blocks. (Tested on both normal and perceptive straw golems.) Accessory: Dart Launcher This dart launcher can only be attached to combat golems. It is not quite as powerful as the golems primary attack, but gives golems limited to melee combat a means of attacking foes at range. Accessory: Visor This metal visor will grant a combat golem a small amount of additional armor protection. It will also insure that any foes attacked by the golem will drop experience orbs when they die. A useful feature of the Visor is that it essentially marks the golem as a 'player', meaning the mobs will also drop Rare Drops. Accessory: Iron Plating The armored plating grants the golem wearing it increased resistance to physical harm. Unfortunately the additional protection comes at a cost, as all the heavy ironmongery will slow it down. And make them look stronger. Category:Thaumcraft 3 Category:Mob Category:Item Transport